tales_of_concordiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the divine ability to achieve many supernatural feats and perform miracles that aren't possible with any other physical or mental faculty. Only people of the Magus race are able to utilize magic and as such their culture has been shaped around it. Types or Classes Magic for the most part can be filed under one of 8 different categories (not counting their many sub-forms). They are as follows; Light Magic: Deals with the white arts and the ability to manipulate light. This form of magic is typically used to help others or nullify malice. As such, the Magister of this class holds the duty of promoting and managing peace. Common uses of light magic involve enhancing one's physical or mental abilities, supernatural surgery, and the reparation or regeneration of damaged objects. Dark Magic: While the name carries the implication of being the opposite of light magic, the "dark" only denotes more unnerving and overall scary vehicles for using magic. The dark arts include but are not limited to things like casting magic through blood sacrifices, entering or manipulating nightmares, and materializing chains and locks to imprison or bind people in battle. Terra Magic: This magic is the art of manipulating, generating, or enhancing earth, plants, and/or wood. Magus who specialize in this class are often farmers, forest dwellers, or wandsmiths. Some applications of this magic include manipulating wood to effortlessly build houses, locating and manipulating minerals to create magical items, and cultivating new flowers and herbs to fabricate potions. Hydro Magic: Deals with the manipulation and generation of water, ice, mist, and weather. Those who specialize in this magic type are often found in or relocate to areas with large bodies of water so they can utilize their magic more comfortably. Some known implementations are lessening pressure and breathing under water to excavate valuables on the ocean floor, crafting ice into buildings or artistic sculptures, and controlling the weather to make nautical travel faster and easier. Fire Magic: Denotes the manipulation and generation of fire, lava, smoke, and explosions. Since this magic type has a more offensive means of expression, those who practice it often utilize it for battle. The city-state that was designed around this magic type; Obsidian City, displays a society in which almost everything is resolved through combat. Air Magic: The art of manipulating, generating, or transforming into air, wind, gas, nitrogen, and pressure. Air magic users must be very careful with their powers since improper usage can result in suffocation or crushing oneself with air pressure. Magus very rarely have a natural inclination towards this fickle magic type and those who seek to specialize in it often follow the religion of Amelioration which unlike Humanitarianism, deals with the idea of only improving yourself. Uses of this magic consist of lowering or heightening air pressure to make things float or get crushed without touching them, manipulating and riding on wind currents to fly, and even outright evaporating objects into nothing. Energy Magic: Spirit Magic: